narutofanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Reanimation Technique
|image=Reanimation Technique.png |kanji=僵屍の術 |unnamed jutsu=No |romaji=Kyonshi no Jutsu |literal english=Reanimated Corpse Technique |english tv=Reanimation Technique |related jutsu=Puppet Technique, Six Paths of Pain |jutsu rank=S |jutsu classification=Ninjutsu, Kinjutsu, Hiden |jutsu class type=Offensive, Defensive, Supplementary |jutsu range=Short, Mid, Long |users=Soseki Uchiha, |hand signs=Hands clapped together |debut shippuden=No |jutsu media=Fanon }} The Reanimation Technique is a jutsu that was developed and used by Soseki Uchiha, and served as his trump card and his signature technique. He developed the technique shortly after his departure from Konoha, but doesn't complete it until after his return, and after he observes Pain's Six Path's with his Sharingan. It allows Soseki to control four separate bodies as though they were his own. Each of these bodies were reanimated corpses which were both kept mobile by, and made use of, Soseki's chakra. Use He uses his jutsu differently than Nagato used his. On each body, their exists his Reanimation Curse Seal. The curse seal links each of the bodies and allows Soseki to control them without having a chakra stream flowing between them. This also allows Soseki to fight amongst them, instead of having to hide himself in a high place to transmit chakra, like Nagato did. Gōkō The Gōkō (毫光, Ray of light) is the term Soseki uses to identify his bodies. The term Gōkō, meaning "ray of light", is used to illustrate the Uchiha clan's obsession with the "light of their eyes". Each body is of a former Uchiha member, and possess that member's Sharingan. The Reanimation Curse Seal links their eyes to Soseki's, allowing him to see what they see. The gōkō are strongest when together, using combination tactics and the element of surprise to defeat their enemies. However, his technique, although powerful, had a flaw that is exactly like Nagato's Six Path's: each of the gōkō has a primary function or ability. With prior knowledge about the technique and each gōkō's abilities, one stands a better chance of defeating them. Yochi Gōkō The Yochi Gōkō (輿地毫光, The Earth's Ray of light), the first of the Reanimation Technique's Gōkō bodies to be shown, was the body of Itachi Uchiha. It is the most often seen and used of the gōkō, and acted as Soseki's primary attack and defense vessel. Its main abilities revolved around manipulating Itachi's Mangekyō Sharingan abilities. Jōkai Gōkō The Jōkai Gōkō (上界毫光, Heaven's Ray of Light) is the second of Soseki's Reanimation Technique's Gōkō bodies to be shown, and was the body of Kagami Uchiha. It's powers revolved around the use of Soseki's Elemental ninjutsu. Naraku Gōkō The Naraku Gōkō (奈落毫光, Hell's Ray of Light) is the third of Soseki's Reanimation Technique's Gōkō bodies to be shown, and was the body of Shisui Uchiha. It's powers revolved around the use of Shisui's unique genjutsu techniques. Kyomu Gōkō The Kyomu Gōkō (虚無毫光, Nihility's Ray of Light) is the fourth of Soseki's Reanimation Technique's Gōkō bodies to be shown as well as the last, and was the body of Setsuna Uchiha. It's powers revolved around the use of Setsuna's Way-of-Destruction Techniques. Trivia * Like Nagato, Soseki can use all of his gōkō's special abilities, however, a weakness to this is that he cannot use thier techniques while this technique is active.